Scent of Lotus
by Mugen and Eien
Summary: Allen came to the city as a student-exchange. The city where certain rumors were. There's Lotus (nickname), mysterious figure who brought Lotus' scent and Lotus' petals wherever he went. Could Allen reveal Lotus' true identity? Could Allen came back to his past? Could he and Lotus be together this time? Not as exorcists. Who's Lotus? Yullen/Arekan. AU.


Disclaimer : D Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

Pairing : Yullen/Arekan (I dunno which one)

Warning : _Shounen-ai _(bxb), Kanda's mouth, rating will change later (maybe)

Note : Wrong grammars since English is not my native language but I used to learn it. I need beta-reader after all. Mind to join?

**Scent of Lotus**

_Kyoto-Japan, December 25__th__._

_Rumors spread in this city in a long time until this time. That there was someone who walked in the city at night called Lotus. The nickname had a reason that was Lotus always left Lotus' petals in the way as Lotus walked. Lotus didn't do anything wrong. Just walking in the entire night. So community didn't consider Lotus as suspicion or a mess. But, the very problem was Lotus' gender was unknowing. Was Lotus a female or male? Should they put Lotus into phrase "he" or "she"?_

"_It's Lotus' scent. Lotus is coming," said a woman from her house at night. She looked at outside and found nothing. It pissed her off because according of the rumors, Lotus had good-looking. It was just rumors after all. The type of 'that' supposed to have scary face anyway._

_But, without that woman knew, Lotus had good-looking indeed. Absolutely awesome face. Men and Women of the city had seen the face of Lotus. Long haired Lotus was so silky. Those orbs of Lotus could catch anyone's attention. For God's sake, Lotus was like a goddess. _

_But the rumors stopped spreading now. There was no Lotus anymore. Lotus' appearance hadn't been caught. Lotus disappeared._

* * *

**2 years later ….**

British boy hummed as he walked to the gate of school. He was being watched by those people's eyes. It was his first attendance in there. He was a student-exchange from England and now he was in Japan. He felt unfamiliar with all those stuff. Never in his dream he would be there.

"Are you Allen Walker?" Someone caught his attention as he heard his name being called. Grateful, blond-haired used English to speak.

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

"It's coincidence. I'm Bak Chan. I teach math in here. I know that you will be a new student for a year. Follow me, I'll show the way to your class."

Once again, white-haired boy nodded and followed someone who just introduced himself as his teacher.

* * *

Allen sat in the corner. Being watched the whole of class. It was not his first time to be like this way. His appearance was strange. He couldn't object to have that cursed-scar and snow-like hair. So, it was usual for him. He didn't introduce himself because the students in there couldn't understand the English well. Preventing misunderstand, He was abandoned to speak often except to certain people who understood English.

After the bell rang, another students entered to the class. But something happened. As someone came in, he could hear the yells from the class and the outside.

'_Who's that?'_ He asked himself.

Now, he knew the reason behind this all. Someone (he couldn't guess whether female or male someone was) had beautiful face entered to the class in the silence. Not answering any question towards him.

"That's Kanda." Someone whispered to his ear in English. "Charming-prince and charming-princess in this school. He is targeted by all people."

'_No wonder. He is … fabulous.'_

'_Wait … "He"? It means that beautiful-creature is a guy, huh?'_

* * *

Thanks to information and condition he got just now, he couldn't concern to the lecture at all. He just watched the great Kanda instead. It pissed him off. He came here as a student-exchange and should improve his grades. But, the sudden condition urged him ignoring the lecture from Bak. Good.

At lunch time, Allen took a chair in canteen and ordered so many dishes. His stomach was hungry but his mind always focused to Kanda, Kanda, and Kanda. Because of that, he ate so slowly. Ignoring the time that passed so fast. He was curious about Kanda's voice, Kanda's hobbies, Kanda's favorite song and etc. He couldn't manage himself not to bring Kanda often on his mind. But, he was failed. It his first time to fall in love at the first sight. He guessed Kanda had manners. He guessed Kanda would have charming-smile. He guessed Kanda had gentle-voice. Again … it was nothing but Kanda.

"Yuu~! Come here! Take a seat here. There's a chair left."

He turned his face to the side. Finding red-haired guy with eyepatch over his right eye. As he gazed to the guy, he caught familiar silhouette beside the red-haired guy.

Kanda ….

He had heard Kanda's voice yet. So, he muted. Imagining how beautiful Kanda's voice might be.

Kanda didn't answer and took a seat beside the red-haired guy. Allen was disappointed but he could control his disappointment. He had still chances to hear Kanda's voice after all.

As he heard in class, Kanda never had a friend. He was antisocial who could stand still alone. He was over independent as human being. He also was intelligent. He got "A" marks always. His mouth only opened for sure-things. But, still, Kanda was awesome as he was. That was a fact and no one could deny it.

Allen peeked at Kanda. The tall-guy was eating his soba in silence. There was only eyepatched-eye guy who talked a lot of things to him. Kanda was ignorant apparently. Allen noted on his own mind and smiled to himself. Feeling relieved only by seeing Kanda and his soba. He wanted to say hello but he realized that his Japanese was not fluently.

'_Can I greet him in English? I think he's smart enough to understand.'_

Allen was back to reality and realizing that the certain figure of Kanda was not in there anymore. So he murmured. Cursing his brain to be this slow to process.

* * *

As he heard again, Kanda was not one of famous model. He was not an actor either. Not many students who knew who Kanda was actually. He didn't attend to the class routinely. When class was over, he would disappear nowhere soon.

A bell rang, marking the end of the class today. Allen smiled as he saw Kanda putting his books into a bag. The dark pony-tailed hair went out from class soon.

'_The information seems fitting to the fact.'_ Allen thought.

He initiated to follow Kanda then. Making footsteps behind the tall guy.

But, he stopped as he saw the figure of someone who looked familiar. Yeah, he saw him in canteen at lunch time.

"Yuu~!"

'_Yuu? What's that? Is that a phrase in Japanese implies certain meaning?'_

Red-haired guy tried to lay his hand on Kanda's shoulder but getting pushed away. The moment kinda made Allen jealous. But, his eyes widened as Kanda's body turned back. He could smell Kanda's scent.

'_It smells like lotus.'_

Allen stunned. Not realizing that the certain Japanese disappeared.

* * *

Allen gazed to the dark sky while walking home after attending Japanese-course. He released long breath as his mind focused to Kanda. The scent of him was like ecstasy. He even stunned as a statue.

"It's big problem. First, I can't concern to the lecture. Second, I become a gay. What else?" Allen kept on walking while cursing his condition.

His footsteps stopped as his noise smelling familiar scent from across. There's no one around him. For sure, it made him feared a bit.

'_But, this scent ….'_

As he thought, someone walked closer to him. Allen couldn't see clearly because of lack of light. Someone in front of him wore white kimono and had black long hair that rivaled the night sky. The strange figure walked past Allen's stunned-body. Allen's eyes widened as he saw so many petals of lotus behind the strange figure.

"Kanda?" Allen opened his mouth. Looking back to see black long hair.

Two pairs of eyes met.

He swore that he could recognize the figure as Kanda's. Then … That strange figure faded away suddenly. Being petals of lotus.

Allen touched his head and massaged his temple.

"What's that?"

* * *

Allen went to school so late today. He managed no to be late but failed. He tried so hard to reach the train. Trying to push away passengers' body. But, he knew that he just ruined the time. He was weak. His body was swayed between passengers. For adding his bad luck, his body almost hit the door of the train if someone behind him not grabbing his body and pulling his body back.

"T-thanks for help—"

His words cut off by certain figure in front of him. Figure of someone he wanted to know so badly.

"Che, Moyashi. Watch your fucking-steps properly. Kyoto is not as crowded as Tokyo but the station is always same. I see. Your moyashi-body couldn't handle this condition, right? _Mataku_, damned-useless."

Allen blinked. He wasn't sure about what he just heard.

Gentle-voice of Kanda? Checked.

Manners? **Hell no**.

Allen's imagination of Kanda's good side burned out slowly.

**To be continued**

* * *

I know it sucks. But, if you don't mind, please leave your comments about my fanfic so I can fix anything wrong.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
